


Confessions (Zianourry)

by addic7edstyles



Series: Zianourry One Shots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Het, M/M, Multi, Polygamy, girl!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addic7edstyles/pseuds/addic7edstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ft: Girl!Niall<br/>Harry can’t help but notice his bandmates, may they be male or female and wanting them.<br/>Louis is kind of addicted to his football, and maybe to the sound of Harry’s voice.<br/>Niall is sick, and therefore allowed to be cuddly with Zayn.<br/>Zayn is Niall’s shadow, and secret admirer.<br/>Liam likes putting them all together and making sure they do what they are supposed to. (most of the time)<br/>They’re perfect for each other, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions (Zianourry)

If Niall Horan believed in anything at all, it was the rest of her bandmates, but right now; that belief seemed to be a little on the farfetched side. Stepping out into the rain from the front steps of the building she had spent most of the day in; she figured her new sneakers were ready to be tested if they were durable enough to withstand a little London shower. She already knew that catching a bus would be hopeless; the closest bus stand was a couple of streets away in the opposite direction of the apartment. Catching a taxi was out of the question too, no way would any cabbie want their seats to get wet by a customer – even if said customer was a millionaire. 

She steadily cursed the four bastards who were probably chilling over a couple of beers on the couch, her dead phone, the rain that was pelting down, and her dumb car for getting an engine failure two days ago. Best of all, she cursed whoever the bastard assigned to pick her up. 

Probably Harry, she mused as she stepped over a puddle, then stepping into another absentmindedly. She could feel the wetness creeping into her toes and the temperature dropping in the typical way it did in London most autumn nights. It was night for Christ sake, she could get raped, or mobbed or god damn abducted by aliens and those four wouldn’t even bloody know. 

So very acceptably, Niall Horan was raging beyond belief by the moment she had reached the condo she shared with her bandmates nearly an hour later. The rain had sympathetically reduced to a drizzle, and the temperature had reduced quite a bit too. She was blue by the time her frozen fingers managed to press the elevator button to go up.

-

“Mild hypothermia, might develop into a cold or even a slight fever. I’ll just prescribe some drugs you can get at the pharmacy downstairs so that it doesn’t get too serious.” The lady doctor looked up from her report and gave the four troubled looking lads in her office room a smile.

“Could it get serious?” the black haired one asked, a hint of guilt swirling in his brown eyes. She internally grinned at the protectiveness laced in his tone and shook her head.

“Nothing life threatening, she was just out in the rain for too long.” She wrote the final pill on the paper and tore it off, “keep her hydrated and warm – I’d advise against anything too stressful, I know how you kids work.” At a raised eyebrow from the curly haired one, she couldn’t help the huge grin that slipped free.

“Don’t act modest, my daughter is absolutely infatuated with you lot. I know who you are.” If they were feeling less guilty, they would have chatted with her longer, but Liam only smiled politely before taking the prescription slip and bidding her goodbye as the rest of the gang followed him suit.  
“I’ll pay, Harry get the meds, Louis the car and Zayn,” he gave him a half apologetic smile, “get Niall.” And in a way that was all Liam, he sauntered away towards the front desk. Zayn narrowed his eyes as he watched Liam disappear behind closed doors.

“Still loves to boss around.” Louis punched his shoulder before he dragged Harry away and Zayn headed towards the temporary room Niall had been put in for examination. 

Outside room number 279 he weighed his options, and mentally debated if Niall would first bite his head off or ignore him completely. She had been raging mad when she had shown up, just a couple of hours ago – drenched and freezing, but she had made it a point to ignore every single one of them on their ride here. He took a deep breath in preparation and opened the door.

And met with Niall fast asleep, burrowed beneath the white hospital sheets.

 

“Oh darling…” he muttered to himself as he rushed forward and wiped a flyaway strand of dirty blond hair away from her face before taking her petite frame into his arms. “You must have been exhausted.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead that was still a tad bit too pale, and swore to himself that he would take care of his little Nialler.

-

“I swear to god, if it’s more chicken soup, I’ll decapitate you.” Niall moaned from under the sheets as the door opened to Harry carrying another tray filled with food. The lad pouted, and lowered the tray to reveal what resembled homemade cookies and a glass of steaming milk. Her rumbling stomach could be heard all the way from China.

“You baked cookies for me?” she asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice as Harry lowered the tray to the nightstand and cast an uneasy glance at the figure asleep on Niall’s lap. Niall took the glass of milk, helped herself with a cookie, and followed Harry’s gaze down.

“I know; some watchdog he is.” Niall attempted to sound displeased, but with Zayn’s innocent face sprawled out on her lap made her bite back the harshness. She stroked his cheek as she snatched a cookie and bit into the sugary dough. Harry only smiled as he sat down on the bed next to her and leaned himself against the headboard comfortably. 

“Louis still practicing?” she asked as she finished her first and reached for the second. Harry nodded before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
“Yeah, he’s psyched about the match tomorrow.” Niall raised an eyebrow as she sipped some warm milk, grateful as it soothed her sore throat. On her lap, Zayn moaned and buried his face into her stomach before settling down again. 

“Is that because you had to take me to the hospital?” she had finished her milk, so she snagged another cookie before leaning back herself.  
“Something like that, little Ni.” Harry leaned down to kiss her on the forehead before stealing the half eaten cookie and prancing out of the room with all the gracefulness his lanky body would allow. Niall grinned before she helped herself with another cookie and continued to stare at Zayn’s peaceful sleeping face. 

-

Zayn and Niall were awake upstairs, watching reruns of Doctor Who as they tucked into a warm dinner of pasta, and in Niall’s case, tea. Louis was in the shower across from them, still nervous, but rather calmed down by his aching muscles; he would sleep till noon tomorrow and snag something unhealthy before heading for the game around three. Liam was surfing through some social media, more interested in whoever model he was chatting up for a date this Friday night. Harry was sprawled on the bed next to Liam, headphones in, and half drifting in and out of sleep.

It was something past nine, and everyone was winding up after their rough night at the hospital and the nerve wracking day making sure Niall was fine. Harry decided that Liam looked good, basking in the glow that came from his laptop screen, his lips slightly turned up in a self-satisfied smile that hinted at his ego. His gaze flickered down to Liam’s lips, biting his own as he wondered what that pouty bottom lip would feel like in between his own. Immediately, he tore his gaze away, ashamed at any thought that implied of his questionable sexuality.

Behind them, the en suite door opened and a whistling Louis came in. He looked more relaxed, Harry thought to himself as he gazed at the defined muscles of his best mate’s back while Louis shuffled through his drawers to find a pair of boxers. Feeling a gaze burning the back of his own head, Harry turned around to see Liam, who subtly raised an eyebrow at him.

He simply closed his eyes and let the music drown the panic racing through his system. By the time Louis jumped on the bed with them, and he heard the volume of the television in the other room reduce, he was still very much wide awake. He felt Louis’ breathing even out next to him, and felt Liam shut his laptop before he reached over Harry to keep it on the bedside table. He breathed in Liam’ scent greedily, and froze when he felt Liam remove the earphones gently. His skin heated, and his thoughts raced as he felt Liam’s gentle, callused fingers on his face and then the whispers of them when removed.

Harry didn’t sleep that night.

-

“What do you mean I can’t come?” Niall’s eyes were narrowed as she glared at Liam from across the breakfast table. The tip of her nose was cutely, comically red, and she had a tissue clutched in one hand, and a fork in the other. Her long, blonde hair was a mess atop her head, and her shadow, Zayn, sat next to her with a concerned expression in his features as he cast pleading glances at Liam. 

“Exactly that,” Liam shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth and chewed, fully aware of Harry’s gaze on his face. He wondered if the boy had slept at all last night. He waited for Niall to stand up, which she did, Zayn’s oversized shirt easily showing off all her womanly curves, unaware of the four gazes that were suddenly trained solely on her.  
“I’d like to see you stop me from seeing Louis play.” She shook her finger at him like an annoyed parent, and Liam held back his urge to devour her completely. “You cannot stop me from going.” Niall’s blue eyes were deep, her Irish accent prominent as she cursed at him hotly. Liam felt himself tightening in his pants and wondered, for a moment, if they had all gone crazy. 

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.” He crossed his arms over his chest, felt Harry’s gaze on them and allowed the smug look to wash over his features. It only helped that Harry’s thoughts were turning him on as well. Niall leaned over the table, Zayn’s shirt fell off her shoulder exposing creamy skin, and further, a pert pink nipple. The tension in the room skyrocketed. 

“You’re not stopping me, Liam James Payne.” Still unaware, she ranted on. “You try stopping me, I’ll get your ass for it.” She leaned back up, unconsciously tugging Zayn’s top over her shoulder and stormed out of the kitchen with her plate of bacon and eggs in hand. Once the TV turned on, four boys stared guiltily at each other. 

-

Zayn smiled as Niall’s head rested on his shoulder, aware of the envious looks he was getting from Liam and Harry. Niall’s mouth was slightly open; her hands around his torso as she basically clung onto him like a koala. Every now and again, when he thought no one was watching, Zayn would tilt his head to the side and rest his head – face down – atop Niall’s and breathe in the faint smell of her shampoo. Then, unaware of Harry’s gaze, he would skim his nose down to her pale cheek and nuzzle it, careful not to wake her. 

He eventually fell asleep, lips hovering over Niall’s hair.

“I know you saw.” Harry finally said once the car is relatively silent, save for the radio. Liam raised an eyebrow as he stopped at a red light.

“Saw you checking Louis out last night, yes. Saw you staring at me while I argued with Niall. Saw you see her umm…” he paused, hoping he didn’t blush and by that admitting it affected him as much as it affected the younger lad, “yeah.” He glanced at Harry, and saw what he hadn’t expected. Fear. 

“Harry?” he glanced at the sleeping duo in the back, just to make sure they didn’t have an audience, and then trained his full attention on Harry, who had curled into himself on the leather seats. The light turned green and Liam had no choice but to continue driving, but he tucked his hand into one of Harry’s gently in the process. 

“What are you so ashamed of, mate?” he asked quietly as he maneuvered the car singlehandedly. He heard Harry gulp, and began to rub soothing circles with his thumb.  
“I think I’m starting to like guys.” Harry admitted quietly, and tugged at his grown hair. Liam held back the urge to say ‘no shit, mate’ and nodded encouragingly.  
“That’s not bad is it?” Frightened green orbs stared up at him, and in that moment, Liam thought Harry looked absolutely adorable. 

“I mean, I know it’s not bad, but I have never… I don’t know… I can’t…” Harry stuttered. Fuck this traffic, Liam thought as he pulled over to the side of the road, cupped Harry’s chin and brought his lips over Harry’s. First Harry was impossibly still, breathing unsurely as Liam’s lips moved against his own, and then he began to slowly respond. Liam supposed he shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was. In the back, Niall opened her eyes and immediately closed them again.

-

“GO LOUIS!!” Niall screamed, jumping up and down in the crowded stadium as her best mate dribbled the ball expertly across the field. She saw from the corner of her eye Harry snuggled into Liam’s side and wondered if they were a thing now. Arms wrapped around her waist and she giggled, turning around to see sparkling brown, brown orbs. 

“Hi, Zayn.” She felt shy, like Zayn was that hot boy at school who suddenly decided to pay attention to her. Her breathing hitched as Zayn’s lips came impossibly close to her lips, and then detoured to her nose to kiss her there. Niall scolded herself for having lust thoughts about her best friend. 

Harry watched Niall and Zayn laugh while they shared the last piece of hotdog and then glanced up at Liam. “That’s not all…” he muttered quietly, continuing their pre kiss conversation in the car. “I like all four of you?” he closed his eyes and waited for Liam to laugh, cringe or shout but was met by a soft pair of lips on his brow. 

“Would it help if I said I liked all four of you too?” Harry smiled, and shrugged, thinking of kissing Liam again when a camera flash went off. They flew apart, and Liam stood up with an awkward wave towards a hyperventilating fan sitting on the row below them. Harry hoped she hadn’t seen anything she wasn’t supposed to. 

In the field below, Louis cheered, with the rest of the crowd as his teammate scored the winning goal. 

Much later, as they were going home, Louis decided to break the good news to the rest of his bandmates. 

“Okay, so coach said I can play permanently if I want to because I’m really good!” Louis boasted as he hugged Liam, then Niall who looked kind of deflated. Liam affectionately ruffled Louis’ freshly showered hair as he dragged Harry closer to him from the other side.

“Everyone knows you’re really good, babe. But what about touring and all that jazz?” Niall questioned as she moved closer to their huge group huddle, Zayn naturally trailing behind her. Louis sighed, bit his lip and gazed at Liam as if he knew the answer.

“You can’t quit.” Harry put in suddenly, his eyes wide with panic. Louis shook his head, brushing a hand reassuringly down Harry’s arm.

“Of course I won’t quit, but I suppose I can make sure nothing clashes…” Zayn voiced his agreement as they headed towards the car. Niall didn’t feel too good, and was beginning to regret all that jumping up and around with Zayn. Her head was uncomfortably heavy, her nose blocked and she was beginning to feel quite old. She glanced at Zayn, who was engaged in some in depth conversation with Louis and debated if she wanted to interrupt that or not. 

When her head swam and the ground below her worn chucks shook alarmingly, she reached out to grab on to someone, succeeded, and steadied herself. “Guys, I don’t think I’m feeling too good.” She muttered as she looked up at Harry, who looked alarmed, concerned and protective in one mix. She felt Zayn’s comforting arms around her and leaned back with a comfortable sigh. 

“Oh babe, what am I going to do with you?” Zayn muttered worriedly as he removed his jumper and wrapped it around Niall before hoisting her up. He bent his head to press a kiss to her forehead, but Niall, rather delirious with her swarming thoughts, turned her head. With her lips inches from Zayn’s, she murmured quietly.

“m’ lips are cold,” before she took his lips with her own. She didn’t really mind the audience of her bandmates, or whoever was in the deserted parking lot, only reveled in the feel of Zayn’s warm sensual lips on her own as she wrapped her shaking arms around his neck and brought him closer to her. A cough broke them apart and Niall gazed at a flustered looking Louis, a blushing Harry and an unreadable Liam. 

Zayn nuzzled her cold neck with his warm breath, making her giggle, breaking the tension between the five of them. “We should have done that earlier.” She hid her face in Zayn’s neck and left the worries of confronting her bandmates for another day as she closed her eyes.

-

“She’s asleep.” Zayn muttered as he joined the rest of the boys in front of a silent TV. Zayn still felt eccentric after that kiss, the adrenaline rush was yet to leave him as he gave a passive looking Liam a huge smile. 

“Good, Harry has an announcement.” 

“What? I do?” Harry stared wide eyed at Liam, and then he gulped and edged away from said boy. “I don’t.” he narrowed his eyes at a confused Zayn, then Louis, before turning the TV on, only for it to be turned off by Liam again. 

“Yes you do.” Liam’s eyes were uncharacteristically narrowed, breathing harsh as he stared Harry down.

“What are you trying to prove, Liam?” Louis suddenly injected, not all too fond of how vulnerable Harry looked under Liam’s tough gaze. Zayn just stood to the side, watching the show unfold. 

“He’s trying to make me come out to you.” Harry said in one breath before bursting into tears. Louis stood up from his opposite end of the couch, and went over to kneel in front of Harry, petting his curls like he would a puppy. He didn’t send Liam a disapproving gaze, because he knew the younger lad was already riled up by the kiss Niall and Zayn shared in front of them.

“Oh babe, it’s okay. I like boys and girls both.” Louis offered, unofficially coming out himself as he shifted and then ended up on Harry’s lap. Harry shook his head, burying his head on the crook of Louis’ shoulder.

“But I like three guys and a girl at the same time…” this time, Zayn let out a shaky breath, earning the attention from the rest of them. He sat down on the floor in front of Liam who was staring dagger’s at Louis and wondered how this was going to progress because it suddenly looked like they were a bunch of strangers, not basically siblings who had eaten off the same spoon and easily shared the same bed for nearly four years. 

“I think we should do this with Niall here.” He suddenly put in, because he definitely knew what this was going to end as. Liam raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. “It’s big. It’s going to affect all of us. It’s only fair she knows.” He tried to sound as convincing as possible, but then again it didn’t require much effort because everyone had already agreed. 

“Pause this, I’ll go get her.” Liam told them sternly, the fat that this conversation was not going to be postponed already agreed upon. He practically ran to the adjoining room before coming back, much slower with a sleeping Niall in his arms. He sat back down on the couch, having noted that Louis and Harry were awkwardly staring at each other. He shook her by the shoulders gently and stirred her from her deep slumber.

“g’ away m’ sleep” Niall murmured in her sleep as she was shook awake, finally opening her bleary eyes to glance at the four lads staring at her.

“What?” she asked grumpily as she automatically gravitated towards Zayn, who crooned over her like a mother would an infant before pecking her soft lips to wake her up properly.

“This better be important.” Niall said as she tugged at the already oversized hands of Harry’s bright yellow jumper she was wearing, and everyone turned towards Harry expectantly. 

“Right I, er…” he gulped, caught the encouraging look Louis gave him and continued shakily. “I like you,” he muttered, going red, and then gaining more confidence. “Like, all of you. More than friends.” He glanced at Louis, who looked accepting but surprised.

“I’m bisexual.” Louis followed, his eyes still trained on Harry. Zayn looked up from Niall’s hair and decided he would confront as well.  
“I like all of you guys too, I guess. You already know I like both genders…” 

“Yes, I have we dreams about all you manly men, and your beautiful muscles. Allow me to carry your children.” Niall muttered, grumpy, yet very much awake, and because everyone was confessing their feelings, Liam decided to go ahead as well.

“I like taking care of you guys. I guess I like you too?” Louis giggled, and got pulled onto Harry’s lap before being kissed thoroughly on the lips. Liam extended a hand to Zayn so that Niall and Zayn are both hauled up to the couch as well.

“Does this mean we’re dating?” Zayn asked tentatively as Niall snuggled between him and Liam quite comfortably. Liam kissed his forehead and grinned, dragging the still making out Louis and Harry towards him in the process, but before he could answer, Niall does for him.

“We better be, you definitely didn’t interrupt my sleep and made me confess my deepest emotions just for nothing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! i-want-their-1d


End file.
